The New Adventures Phineas
Phineas & Ferb Are Gonna Do it All is the theme song for The New Adventures Phineas & Ferb. It is performed by Disney Musician Randy Newman and Ashely Tisdale. While the song of the original is composed in a fast, loud rock styling, a mere 20-45% of the new song like that. The other 65-80% but was written as an almost Looney Tunes/Tiny Toon Adventures/Animaniacs-like song with a light chorus, and one of classic Disney songs. Many stanzas in the song are at least closely resembling actual adventures and inventions Phineas and Ferb take part in throughout the series, while others are merely interesting things the boys could possibly do. The song first appeared in its entirety as the theme for the Disney TV Special "Phineas & Ferb Best Moments," and then was released as part of the official series soundtrack. The lyrics for were first heard in "Magic Kingdom" and have remained the same through all episodes, with variations in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Temple of Doom" "That's the Spirit of Candace", "", "For Your Ice Only" , "Happy New Year!", "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Magic", "Phineas and Ferb POWERTIME", and "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars: Re-Dawn of the Doof". In 2018, the theme song won an Emmy for "Outstanding Main Title Theme Music". Lyrics TV Version There's 365 days in a year Then Another 365 comes along just to end it So the annual problem for our generation Is finding a good way to spend it 2 Floridian boys built a large a rollercoaster, climbed up the Eiffel Tower. Discovering something that doesn't exist Phineas: Hey! or giving a monkey a shower Surfing tidal waves Creating nanobots locating Frankenstein's brain, Phineas: It's over here! Finding a dodo bird Painting a continent And even driving our sister insane! Candace: Hey! As you can see, There's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall Phineas Come on Perry! So stick with us, 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! So stick with us, 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence! Special Episode Lyrics There's 365 days in a year Then Another 365 comes along just to end it So the annual problem for our generation Is finding a good way to spend it 2 Floridian boys built a large a rollercoaster, climbed up the Eiffel Tower. Discovering something that doesn't exist Phineas: Hey! or giving a monkey a shower Surfing tidal waves Creating nanobots locating Frankenstein's brain, Phineas: It's over here! Finding a dodo bird Painting a continent And even driving our sister insane! Candace: Hey! This could possibly be the best day ever! (This could possibly be the best day ever!) And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better, So make every minute count, jump up, jump in, and seize the day, And let's make sure that in every single possible way, Today is gonna be a great day! As you can see, There's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall Phineas Come on Perry! So stick with us ,'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! Crossing the tundra or fighting a mummy, Skiing down a mountain of beans, Devising a system for remembering everything, Or synchronizing submarines, Racing chariots, taming tiger sharks, constructing a portal to Mars, Building a time machine, stretching a rubber tree, or wailing away on guitars! Oh, man! This could possibly be the best day ever! (This could possibly be the best day ever!) And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better. So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day, And let's make sure that in every single possible way, Today is gonna be a great day! As you can see, There's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall Phineas: Come on Perry! So stick with us ,'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Let's put our heads together and design a master plan, We may miss dinner, but I know mom will understand We've got our mission and some pliers, yogurt, gumballs, and desire, And a pocket full of rubber bands, the manual on handstands, A unicycle, compass, and a camera that won't focus, And a canteen full of soda, grab a beach towel, here we go! This is Ferb-tastic! This could possibly be the best day ever! (This could possibly be the best day ever!) And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better. So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day, And let's make sure that in every single possible way, Phineas: Come on Perry! Seriously, this is gonna be great. This could possibly be the best day ever! (Today is gonna be a great day!) This could possibly be the best day ever! Today is gonna be a great day! As you can see, There's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall Phineas: Come on Perry! So stick with us, 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! So stick with us, 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! Season 2 There's 365 days in a year Then Another 365 comes along just to end it So the annual problem for our generation Is finding a good way to spend it.. like maybe.... Crossing the tundra or fighting a mummy, Skiing down a mountain of beans, Devising a system for remembering everything, Or synchronizing submarines, Racing chariots, taming tiger sharks, constructing a portal to Mars, Building a time machine, stretching a rubber tree, or wailing away on guitars! Oh, man! As you can see, There's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall Phineas: Come on Perry! So stick with us, 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! So stick with us, 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! Halloween The Halloween version is the same as the special but with a combination of the Hallowween episodes of 2011 and '13. Instead of "finding a good way to spend it" it says finding a good way to scare it. This is similar to the end where it says "Gonna scare it all". ◾Some ghoulish music is added. ◾Female background vocals going, "Wah-wah-oooh" like in "Monster Mash" by Bobby (Boris) Pickett and the Crypt Keepers. ◾Many scenes are dimmed to give off the appearance that they take place at night. ◾The sun is replaced with a live-action moon. ◾A spooky voice says, "Like maybe..." ◾A skeleton is seen behind Ferb on the rocket. ◾The unicorn-turtle is replaced by a goblin wearing a sorcerer hat behind a tombstone. ◾The monkey is replaced by a skeleton. ◾Another skeleton is seen behind Ferb in the garage when they create nanobots. ◾Rover is seen in a graveyard instead of the backyard. ◾The racecar is being painted purple and the number two is replaced by a skullhead. ◾A skeleton replaces a kid behind Isabella in the rollercoaster. ◾A scary voice akin to Boris Karloff says "Come on, Perry" instead of Phineas. ◾A skeleton pops out of the holes in the Whack-a-Pest game. ◾The ending from the 2011 Halloween special is reused with different background music New background images during Phineas and Ferb's dance with spiders coming down on a silk thread, a hand reaching out of the ground next to a grave, and Doonkelberry Bats flying. The "fly-by" pictures include scenes from "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" and "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", along with a production/concept picture for "Are You My Mummy?" Candace complains, "Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a Halloween special!" A theremin and last guitar riff is heard in the last few bars over the song and over the line. Season 3 and Christmas There's 365 days in a year Then Another 365 comes along just to end it So the annual problem for our generation Is finding a good way to spend it... Let's put our heads together and design a master plan, We may miss dinner, but I know mom will understand We've got our mission and some pliers, yogurt, gumballs, and desire, And a pocket full of rubber bands, the manual on handstands, A unicycle, compass, and a camera that won't focus, And a canteen full of soda, grab a beach towel, here we go! This is Ferb-tastic! Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, trying to beat the heat. Summer, bicycles and roller skates and even just bare feet. It's also... Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots, Or locating Frankenstein's brain. Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent, Or driving our sister insane. Oh, wait. Maybe we're going too fast. This could possibly be the best day ever! (This could possibly be the best day ever!) And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better. So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day, And let's make sure that in every single possible way, Phineas: Come on Perry! Seriously, this is gonna be great! This could possibly be the best day ever! (Today is gonna be a great day!) This could possibly be the best day ever! Today is gonna be a great day! As you can see, There's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall, So stick with us, 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! So stick with us, 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! The Christmas version is a lot more... well... you know... Christmassy!